Division of Sydney Shore
The Division of Sydney Shore is a Craftian federal division in the state of Meyang. It was created in 1987 and was one of the 75 divisions contested at the first federal election. It is named after its location, being on the southern shore of Lake Sydney. The sitting member, since the 2066 by-election, is Ray Hu, a member of the National United Party. History Sydney Shore is a provincial electorate located to the east of Troll City, covering a peri-urban area facing the Lake Sydney shoreline. The seat has remained consistently marginal throughout its entire existence, frequently changing hands between four parties: the United Party, Conservative Party, Liberal Party and Reform Party. It has also acted as a somewhat reliable bellwether, being rarely held by opposition MPs. Since 2008, no sitting member has retired or resigned (with the exception of Rory Tran in 2066), with all being defeated at the polls. The vote is spread evenly across the four main parties, with often no party garnering more than 25 percent of the vote. Members } | John Pineau | Liberty | 1987–1998 |- | 2 | | Barry Gilmore | Conservative | 1998–2001 |- | 3 | | Alyssa Attinger | United | 2001–2008 |- | 4 | | Matthew Kay | United | 2008–2010 |- | 5 | | Gene Hakeda | Conservative | 2010–2019 |- | rowspan="2"|6 | | rowspan="2"|Kangas Wang | United | 2019–2026 |- | | Conservative | 2026–2031 |- | 7 | | Cate Amir | Liberal | 2031–2034 |- | 8 | | Janine Sen | Reform | 2034–2040 |- | 9 | | Fred Hu | United | 2040–2049 |- | 10 | | Alexandria Ross | Conservative | 2049–2055 |- | 11 | | Isa Baumhauer | Reform | 2055–2058 |- | 12 | | Ellen Muszynski | United | 2058–2064 |- | 13 | | Rory Tran | Conservative | 2064–2066 |- | 14 | | Ray Hu | United | 2066– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Don Bisignano | align="right"|24,670 | align="right"|24.27 | align="right"| +1.93 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Ray Hu | align="right"|23,491 | align="right"|23.11 | align="right"|–1.06 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Erin Haruno | align="right"|22,668 | align="right"|22.30 | align="right"| +1.70 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Tim Wee | align="right"|19,080 | align="right"|18.77 | align="right"|–2.15 |- | | align="left"|Republican | align="left"|Rory Tran | align="right"|4,462 | align="right"|4.39 | align="right"| +4.39 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Laurel Chen | align="right"|2,907 | align="right"|2.86 | align="right"| +2.86 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Rafe DiLorenzo | align="right"|2,551 | align="right"|2.51 | align="right"| +0.70 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Shigemori Tsuruoka | align="right"|1,677 | align="right"|1.65 | align="right"| +1.65 |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="left"|Hayden Sparks | align="right"|142 | align="right"|0.14 | align="right"|–2.16 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|101,650 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96.96 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.36 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3,189 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|3.04 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.36 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|104,839 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.75 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +4.11 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Ray Hu | align="right"|58,306 | align="right"|57.36 | align="right"| +1.48 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Don Bisignano | align="right"|43,344 | align="right"|42.64 | align="right"|–1.47 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.48 ! |}